Jordan Chen
Jordan Chen is Harpy's boyfriend. He too lived a different, but horrible life since he started living as an orphan after his mother committed suicide. Profile Description Jordan is an orphan who struggles to make a living, with no parents nor siblings by his side but his girlfriend Harpy. He always wishes Harpy could be with him forever so that he can avoid depressive thoughts about losing someone again. Appearance Jordan has dark violet hair which his bangs is long enough to sometimes cover his oriental, narrow brown eyes, and he has tan skin. He is somewhat only slightly taller than Zenith and Eleanor Penelope yet shorter than Ike. He also has a small chin. He has a slight muscular build due to his activities on sports and dojo. Personality Jordan is more of an outcast than anything else. He dislikes exposing anything personal to anyone, and so far, Harpy is the only person knowing those exposures. He is shown to have a fondness for canines and often use the pet names like 'puppy' on Harpy. He is also shown as very appreciative and tends to return favors to people he loves, like visiting Harpy as much as she does to him, to where he feels concerned when Harpy is absent to school for a day. Jordan is not very good at hiding his feelings, and sent her letters instead of actually talking until the half of the episode Letters. Background Jordan is the only child of Mr and Mrs Chen. He spent the majority of his childhood being abused both mentally and physically by his father, hence the divorce. When he is old enough, his mother bought themselves an apartment room and since then has became even busier. This causes Jordan to feel like his existence was a nuisance and he deserves to be demolished, hence having depression and throwing tantrums at people. When Mrs Chen died, Jordan's depression got even worse to where he visits several therapists while under the care of his uncle. Jordan was at one point one of the most popular boys in the school and hence he gets a lot of girls' attention, to where they will actually ask him to hang out, only to waste his money on buying things that aren't for him. This eventually gets him irritated by crowds and has since then, never liked a girl who craves for fame. Plot Trivia * Jordan's hair is a reference to Toriashi Shouma's, a character from YandyF4X's favorite manga, Raise Wa Tanin Ga II. * Jordan is a Chinese mixed. This is proven because he was born in England, yet has Chinese parents. Also in the episode Letters, Harpy mentions his signature is in Chinese, hence unable to regonize it. * Jordan doesn't like biology due to the fact that the surgery parts make him nauseous, however is completely fine when Harpy does those practical surgeries. * Jordan believed his mother committed suicide than her accidentally fall off a building to her death. * The only person who doesn't call him Jordan is his uncle, who calls him 'Qiang Huo', revealing his Chinese middle name. ** 'Qiang Huo ‘强伙’ means 'tough guy' in Chinese, which Jordan's personality have somewhat of a resemble to it. ** Hence, Jordan's full name is Jordan Chen Qiang Huo (辰强伙). * He often wears a hand-knitted beige wool jacket made by his mother, which is possibly for him to remember her. * When Harpy revealed herself to be a werewolf, Jordan isn't as surprised and act like it's nothing. ** Out of all of the Parker dates, Jordan has the least shocked reaction to his partner's werewolf form. * He still kept a picture of her for 4 years and has a shrine for his mother, which proved his religion to most likely to be a Buddhist. He also cries about her when he feels left alone. * Jordan's scarred chest is the result of being abused by his father's beatings during his childhood. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Supporting